


Mine

by Watchmechooseyou



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Amused Serkan, F/M, Jealousy, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchmechooseyou/pseuds/Watchmechooseyou
Summary: She was about to snap, she could feel it.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Mine

_“love being such, or such,_

_the normal corners of your heart_

_will never guess how much_

_my wonderful jealousy is dark.”_

_-e.e.cummings_

All eyes on the office turned to Defne Kemal as she entered the room. She commanded attention in her dark blue, fashion designer dress, high heels, straight blond long hair and smoky make up, she had a swing to her hips as she walked, emphasizing her curvaceous figure.

“Pick your jaw up the floor, Engin bey,” Leyla said, suppressing an eye roll as the woman approached the group.

Eda didn’t like reporters in general, specially ones that work for entertainment magazines, but they wanted an interview with the famous architect Serkan Bolat and the new PR thought it would be good for the company. She assessed that Defne was a woman of luxury and obviously dressed to impress, either she was very known in her area or she was trying to make an impression on a certain famous architect.

Eda’s eyes narrowed.

_Her architect._

Eda didn’t like the way Defne blue eyes sized Serkan when she saw him, Defne did a slow once over starting at his reddish hair, green eyes, his nose, his small and cute ears and his perfect mouth, then she took in his broad shoulders and taunt chest and abdomen under his white shirt, admired his dark tailored suit and the way it fit him perfectly. She flashed him a large, perfect smile, red lips and pearly teeth. Her hand immediately out to him, eager to shake his hand. 

“It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you, Serkan bey,” she purred.

“Nice to meet you too, Ms. Kemal.” 

Serkan’s soft tone made Eda’s eye twitch.

“I have to say, the photos I saw of you don’t do you any justice.”

“Ms. Kemal,” Erdem interrupted, “May I have the pleasure of showing you around our office? I could give you the tour.”

Eda rolled her eyes at Erdem oblivious try in spending time with the reporter.

“It’s nice to meet, but unfortunately, the magazine has me on a tight schedule today,” her eyes already focusing on Serkan again, “I need to jump right into business with Serkan bey for our upcoming article.”

Eda hated the way her tone suggested that she might want to jump Serkan in more ways than just for this interview.

_“_ Ehem,” Eda cleared her throat, drawing attention to her, “We were not introduced,” she said, extending her hand out to the woman in a firm, almost to tight grip, “I’m Eda, Serkan’s fiancé.”

Defne turned dull eyes towards her. “Of course, how could I forget?” Her eyes doing a quick once over, before shaking her hand as well. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eva.”

_This woman is really getting on my nerves._

Serkan interrupted the two women glaring at each other, sensing some tension.

“We’ve reserved the meeting room for the interview, may I escort you?” He said, already leading the woman towards the room close to the stairs. 

“Tamam, lead the way.”

Eda tugged on her blazer to straighten it, hesitated and then decided to go to the coffee room so she would be able to see through the glass what was going on during the interview. While pretending to be busy she watched as Defne leaned into Serkan’s side and touched his arm suggestively, laughing at something he said, his shoulders looked tense, but he kept smiling to her. Eda knew he was uncomfortable, _of course he was_ , he didn’t like to be touched, he only liked to be touched by _her_. But it didn’t make any easier to see him pretending to enjoy it.

Her heart sunk at the realization of how he was going to act to try and better Art Life’s reputation after that rooftop scandal.

She rubbed a hand against her forehead. _Allah help me._

* * *

After 20 minutes of watching the reporter flirting with Serkan, Eda has had enough, she was about to snap, she could feel it.

_How many questions did this woman have?_

Eda clenched her hands into fists as she saw Defne put her hand over Serkan’s, _OVER HIS RING,_ the ring that has _her name_ inscribed on it. 

She started walking towards them before her mind even register what she was doing. 

“Serkan,” she said knocking on the open glass door to announce herself, “this interview is officially over.”

Serkan looked at Eda, his eyebrows arched, sensing something was wrong. 

Defne barely gave her any attention.

“Actually, I still have some questions.”

Eda’s eyes were intensely fixed on Defne, something dangerous dancing on them, “it wasn’t a suggestion, if I say is over, it’s over,” she said, her tone hard.

The reporter directed her eyes to Serkan, looking offended, as if waiting for him to say something.

“Tamam, Eda,” was all he had to add, already getting up. He had seen that look on Eda’s face a few times before but never that intense, if he was being honest with himself, he was a little afraid of what it could happen if this woman stayed any longer.

Defne was shocked, getting up slowly now. Ignoring Eda’s presence, she turned to Serkan, putting her card with her phone number on top of the table, “Call me later so we can talk more.”

After that she left, throwing a look over her shoulder as she passed Eda at the door.

“Aşkım? Is everything alright?” Serkan asked, looking her up and down.

Eda looked at him, silently. She could feel a primal need taking over. A need to mark her territory. _Mine, mine, mine,_ her heart called.

She took him by the arm, her fingers white from the pressure, turning towards the stairs, on the way there Leyla saw them, already opening her mouth probably to remind him of something on his schedule but at seeing the look on Eda’s face she just closed her mouth, her eyes growing a few inches. He just shakes his head, moving his mouth silently telling her to run.

As they enter Serkan former office, she locks the door and on a sudden move pushes him against it. Her hands fisting his shirt collar roughly and before he could say anything, Eda’s lips were on his. He immediately opened his mouth to grant the access she was demanding, she was all teeth and bites, his hands moved up and down her sides, stopping at her hips.

She moaned and he swallowed the sound eagerly, there was no tenderness, this was about needs, and wants and territories.

Suddenly, she let him go.

“You’re mine, Serkan Bolat,” Eda said, her voice hoarse.

He gripped her waist tighter, pulling her to him again.

“Eda…,” he whispered her name, breathless.

She shushed him, bringing him towards the desk on the far end of the room until he was seated on the chair while she stood between his legs, looking at him intensely, her eyes dark with something twisted and raging and… something else he couldn’t pin point just yet.

And then he blinked and she was on her knees between his legs, her hands already working his belt free and unfastening his pants before he said a word.

_Oh, fuck, Eda was turned on?_

She played with the waistline of his boxers and kissed his sternum and stomach on top of the white shirt he was wearing, he cradled her jaw with his hand, running his thumb across her bottom lip, tipping her head to look up at him.

“You’re so beautiful, Eda Yildiz.”

She leaned her face towards his hand, “Yeah?” She wrapped her lips around his finger, sucking into her mouth, her teeth grazing over his flesh and he eagerly nodded, “You’re not too bad yourself, Serkan Bolat.”

She partially removed his boxers and then curled her long fingers around his length, his cock getting harder in her hand. Maintaining eye contact she took his swollen tip into her mouth, his eyes rolling back while he focused on not thrusting into her as she found a steady pace, twisting her hand along his shaft while taking him as deep as she could. Her head bobbing up and down on his cock, his hands tangled in her hair as he started to fuck her mouth.

Serkan growled her name, “Stop, lütfen… stop,” he begged, “I won’t last if you-”

She released him with a pop, an evil grin ghosting her lips.

_This woman will be the death of me._

Before Eda could say anything, Serkan pushed her towards his desk, his mouth going straight to her neck, marking the soft skin, she arched into him, her covered breasts made contact with his covered chest and she felt her nipples tingling while she spreaded her legs to give him room.

He roughly lifted her skirt, taking her underwear off, his fingers dipping down to her entrance, feeling her arousal.

“You’re so wet, Eda,” he said while pressing his face into her neck, his lips finding her ear, sucking and biting her earlobe, goosebumps formed all over her skin and she grunted. Pushing the lips apart, he slipped a finger into her warmth as his mouth changed direction and began nipping and sucking Eda’s nipple through her top, her whole body jerking in his arms as she hummed with pleasure.

“I need you inside me, Serkan, lütfen.”

_Who was he to deny her of anything?_

He positioned himself at her entrance and drove into her with one heavenly motion, only stopping when he was buried deep inside her, he stilled, giving them both a moment to adjust to the feeling. Eda gripped the edge of the desk, attempting to hold herself steady as he rocked into her, the skirt gathered around her waist.

One of her hands flying to his nape, holding him in place while the other stayed gripping the wood, wrapping her legs around his body, giving her the leverage she needed to meet each thrust.

He went so deep, filling her completely, Eda didn’t know where she began and Serkan ended anymore.

The thought had her whimpering, her walls fluttering around him.

“ **Serkan.** ” He knew what she wanted to hear, his lips dancing over her cheek, sensually and slowly, he kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheekbone, before their foreheads kissed, his fast breaths caressing her mouth, looking deep into her eyes.

“Say it,” Eda demanded, her lips seeking his, warm and soft and eager, her tongue sliding over his lips, tasting, teasing, she sought him hungrily, Serkan growled her name. She sucked on his tongue, tugging his lips between her teeth, her mouth voracious for _more, more, more,_ feeling his stubble against her chin harshly as he dove for her too.

“Say it,” she hissed into his mouth.

“Eda…” he tried to hold back a moan. “I’m yours,” he said while thrusting into her, deep and hard, reaching for her ass, pressing her closer to him, she gasped breathlessly, her nails marking his skin with crescent moon shapes. “Only yours.”

“Evet, mine.” Throwing her head back, her body bowing, her eyes tightly shut as the angle of his thrusts changed, her toes curling against her sandals, “only mine,” she murmured.

Everything faded around them, everything but each other. When his thumb found her clit and started to make small circles against it, a shock wave of white bright light flared behind her eyes as pleasure went through her, her skin tingled, every muscle tightened around him, it was like she was on fire. The only sound in the room was of their bodies and the grunts, grows and moans they were trying to suppress.

And then she was flying, every cell in her body was singing, she closed her mouth around his shoulder, muffling her scream against his skin as she clenched tightly around him. Serkan followed soon after, blood rushing in his ears as her inner muscles fluttered and squeezed him, burying his face into her neck, coming with a grunt, while holding her to him, cradling her closer, her rapid breathes caressing the side of his neck.

They could barely move, everything felt heavy and delicious, a deep bone satisfaction.

“Hey,” Serkan hummed, his lips softly moving against her skin, she mewled, sensitive, and he chuckled, she felt his smile stretching against her skin, her eyes slowly opening.

“Ne?”

“That shade of red suits you very nicely-” Serkan said, chuckling. 

“Shut up,” Eda murmured, hiding her face against his neck, “I’m sorry, Serkan, I probably ruined that interview for you,” she whispered, “she was just so obviously into you and I-” she paused, Serkan would be insufferable after this.

“And?” He asked.

“I saw when she touched your ring and I snapped.”

“Do you have any idea how utterly irresistible you are when you’re jealous?” His deep sexy tone sending heat directly to her core again.

He kissed her this time, a sweet, slow, full of love and affection kiss, his hands cupped her face and when they broke apart Serkan said, “But you have nothing to worry about, you have bewitched me, body and soul, there’s only you for me, Eda Yildiz.”

“The feeling is mutual, Serkan Bolat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there’s no walls on that office, just glass, but for the sake of this story let’s pretend they finally put at least some curtains, okay? Hope you enjoy this! I’m a little rusty, it’s been a few years since I wrote anything, but their chemistry put my imagination to work and this came out.  
> I think Eda’s jealousy will be a plot for a few episodes now and when Serkan is jealous is always funny, we have fun with it, but when Eda is jealous, well... let’s just say I don’t think we’ll be laughing. Just be positive, right? Can’t wait for all the Edser scenes on saturday.  
> Also, english is not my first language, so go easy on me if you see any unforgivable mistakes.


End file.
